


Criminal

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married to a villain, for better or for worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: “…For better or for worse…”





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

"I am your HUSBAND!" Brock roared at Sam who stood on the other side of the kitchen island calmly sipping his second cup of coffee. "Say something!" Brock yelled, a hint of desperation heard in his voice.

Sam drained his cup and turned his back to the him. "What you are, is a criminal Brock." He turned on the kitchen faucet and began washing out his cup. "I thought you were my husband, but it turns out that you are nothing but a hired killer for a Neo-Nazi organisation."

"It's not a Neo-Nazi organisation."

Sam snorted, "I don't hear you defending yourself against being a killer for hire." He heard movement behind him and suddenly felt body heat against his back. Brock's arms were on either side of him, effectively caging him in against the sink.

"Sam, please," Brock rested his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades, ignoring the way he tensed. "Please, I know you are angry, but just hear me out."

"There is nothing to 'hear out' Brock." Sam turned around, staring his husband dead in his eyes. "Do you know how I feel right now? Do you? We have been married for ten years.  _Ten years_  and now in the span of less than a day, my life with you has been shot to hell."

"Sam, just-"

"No." He cut Brock off, "I do not want to hear anything you have to say. Get your shit and get out. I want nothing to do with you when the police come knocking on my door."

"You're- you're not serious." Brock tried to find some emotion aside from coldness in Sam's dark brown eyes. "Are you really kicking me out?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I should have changed those fucking locks the moment the news broke." He tried to push pass Brock who stood firm, refusing to move, no matter how much Sam glared at him.

"Why didn't you?" Brock was curious. Sam had had more than enough time to do so, that he was rather surprised when he got home, and his key still worked.

"I'm still asking myself that."

"Sam, I am sorry baby." Brock removed his hands from the counter to cup Sam's face. He brought their foreheads together. "I'm so very sorry." He whispered. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"Well you did." Sam whispered back.

"I know and I am sorry." Brock whispered against his lips, kissing Sam for the last time.

Sam broke this kiss, turning his head to the side. "Leave. Now."

Knowing that he would never be able to right this wrong, Brock did as he was told. Grabbing his go-bag from beneath the floorboards of their living room as Sam watched, Brock checked it for money, passports, clothes and the picture of Sam that he kept buried at the bottom. With one final look at Sam, Brock left through the back door of the house,  _the home_  they had shared.

An hour later, Sam was opening the door for the F.B.I, S.W.A.T and the local police.

"Officer Wilson-Rumlow," the head of the Domestic Terrorism Unit of the F.B.I, Agent Steve Rogers greeted him.

"Agent." Sam nodded back, face still stony.

"Fucking ridiculous. Ten fucking years and the fucker manages to escape." Bucky Barnes, the commander for the S.W.A.T team complained. "Hell, of a way to resign after your final case Wilson." He gave Sam a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, watching as his home was searched for any clue as to where Brock may have gone. However, he knew they would find nothing. Brock was meticulous in covering his tracks. But being married to Brock for a decade, Sam knew where to look, and he knew exactly where he was going once, he submitted his resignation letter to his Captain.

China does not have an extradition treaty with the United States of America and he had a one-way ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification:
> 
> Sam married Brock as a way to get closer to him, so that he could learn about him and help the authorities build a case.
> 
> However, along the way, he fell in love with Brock (who loved Sam from the start) and his loyalties changed sides to that of his husband.


End file.
